The present disclosure generally relates to technical fields including a sewing machine and a sewing machine operation program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium. More specifically, it relates to a sewing machine that may include an operation device that is provided separately from a body of the sewing machine. The operation device may be equipped with at least one operation member which is operated by a user, that provides an output signal in accordance with the operation state of the operation member. The present disclosure also relates to a sewing machine operation program, recorded on a computer-readable recording medium, that may be used to operate the sewing machine.
Conventionally, a sewing machine is equipped with a treadle apparatus connected to a body of the sewing machine with a signal line cord, or buttons mounted on the body for controlling the driving of the sewing machine. Various operation instructions are assigned to the buttons. For example, a sewing machine is proposed on which buttons are disposed on a front surface of the body of the sewing machine (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2006-271799). The buttons permit a presser foot to be moved among a lowered position, a raised position and a predetermined position between the lowered position and the raised position.
However, with the diversification of functions of a sewing machine, instructions used to drive the sewing machine have been diversified, thereby resulting in less space for the buttons to be mounted on the body of the sewing machine. Further, if a plurality of switches are disposed densely on the body of a sewing machine in order to accommodate the diversification of the instructions used to drive the sewing machine, it could be troublesome to distinguish among the switches when operating the sewing machine.